The present invention relates generally to knockdown shelters of the temporary type which have canopies and may be set up in a rapid manner for protection from the elements.
In common use today are temporary shelters such as those used at camp sites, fairs, flea markets and promotional shows of various types which shelters include canopies to protect the users and merchandise from the elements. Such shelters are quite costly for the reason they include a large array of tubular components which must be supported in place as by lines or alternatively embedded into the ground. Further, the large number of cross members add to the cost of the shelter as well as added effort in setting up and taking down the shelter. Further, known temporary shelters do not derive any reinforcing feature from the canvas or plastic canopy cover used therewith. A further drawback to known temporary shelters is the difficulty with which same are assembled which is complicated by the multitude of parts which must be assembled and thereafter separated at completion of shelter use.